


Beautiful Death

by somecrazyfangirl22



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I hate myself, M/M, angst? It's more likely then you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecrazyfangirl22/pseuds/somecrazyfangirl22
Summary: "The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.” Jared's feeling sank, he knew exactly who was to blame for the disease. Evan Hansen.





	1. Introduction

   Jared never noticed the petals before, but after coughing them up for an hour their presence was made clear. The fit left him doubled over gasping for air with petals scattered around his bathroom.      

   He began to search google for answers. After looking up his symptoms google determined his problem, “Hanahaki Disease”. He clicked on the bold lettering which led him to a website.

   “The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.”

   Jared's feelings sank, he knew exactly who was to blame for the disease. Evan Hansen.


	2. Chapter One

Jared stood in the hallway by Evan's locker waiting to hear his footsteps on the linoleum floor.  
Although he'd never admit it, Jared Kleinman was in love with Evan Hansen.  
  
He loved the way the freckles were scattered across the anxious boy's face like stars. He could get lost in the blue pools known as Evan's eyes. He absolutely adored the perfect human named Evan Hansen.  
Jared was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of clicking on the floor and the sight of the infamous blue polo that Evan always wore. Jared quickly pulled out his phone to hide the fact that he'd been staring.

"H-hey Jared." Jared put his phone away at the melodic sound of Evan's voice.  
"Hi acorn. How are your creepy sex letters going?" Jared cringed at his comment. He hated how much of an asshole he was towards Evan but he couldn't let Evan know how much he actually cared about him. "They aren't sex letters Jared you know that." Evan replied defensively. "Relax I'm only joking. Tell your mom I was nice to you so my parents will pay for my car insurance." Jared replied regretting his words. "Uh.... sure... see you later Jared." Evan stammered and walked away.

Jared sighed and frowned as he watched Evan walk away. He knew Evan hated him and he always would. Jared coughed and headed towards class leaving a small yellow petal of an Acacia flower behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for abandoning this fic. I had no idea what I wanted to do with it so I just left it alone. People seemed to like it so I decided to continue it. Leave a comment telling me if you liked it or what to improve on! Sorry for any typos or punctuation errors I'm not the best writer.


End file.
